My Dirty Little Secret
by SuperWonderLeebz
Summary: Kim has a dirty little secret. One shot Kigo songfic.


**Title:** My Dirty Little Secret

(A songfic based on the song "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects)

Ignores the events of "So the Drama"

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Contains slight Yuri(just kissing and stuff)

**Disclaimer:** All Kim Possible characters belong to Disney and all those other official people that have to do with the official stuff. I didn't writethis fanfiction to gain a profit and you get the idea.

* * *

Kim Possible hurried down the deserted alleyway as she quickly reviewed the people in her mind. Her parents and Wade thought she was taking her weekend off to train at some martial arts facility; Ron and Felix were wrapped up in another video game marathon and wouldn't notice she was gone, Monique was busy with Club Banana, and the tweebs were working away on some new explosive project. Everything would be ok, there was nothing to worry about. 

Kim's heart skipped a beat as she felt a familiar pair of arms snake around her waist from behind. Smiling Kim leaned back into the strong embrace and relaxed, knowing she was safe.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't want to play_

_You are, the only one that needs to know_

"Now Kimmie, what happened to your fighter's instincts? I could have been a cold-hearted serial killer getting ready to kidnap and kill you. If that happened to you, I'd find your body and bring you back from the dead, just so I could kick your ass for being such easy prey. Of course I'd have to kill the guy first for hurting you," Shego breathed into her ear.

Kim smirked at Shego's greeting, probably the nicest she's ever given. She turned around in Shego's warm embrace, wrapped her arms around Shego's neck, and kissed her occasional enemy and occasional lover's lips with all the passion she could muster.

The moment was ruined when Kim and Shego heard voices approaching, the two women took off down the opposite way and sprinted through a maze of side streets until hopping into Shego's jet and took off in the sunset.

* * *

Kim's fingers idly drummed on the armrest as she took a quick glance out the window at her hometown of Middleton. She inwardly cringed at the web of lies she had spun to keep her friends and family from finding about where she disappeared to during most weekends. 

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone, _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret, I hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't want to play_

_You are, the only one that needs to know_

She could just imagine the reactions she would get if anyone found out about her hidden side of her relationship with Shego. Her family and her friends would be shocked, after all she went crazy over Josh Mankey, and now she suddenly switched to her archenemy. And Wade would probably fall out of his chair again, like the time he saw Ron and Kim kiss due to the Moodulaters. _And_ if Bonnie found out about Kim's secret, it would be like handing her a nuclear bomb of embarrassment to use to blow up Kim's life.

Kim shook herself out of her reverie and glanced over at Shego who was concentrating on safely maneuvering the jet through the skies. As the jet started its descent to their destination, Kim realized that all this deception was worth it, Shego was worth it.

_

* * *

_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone,_

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret, I hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know...?_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And now I tried to but it's eating me apart_

_Trace this nightmare_

The jet landed on the platform on the island, Kim hopped out and stared at the sandy beach and the small mansion slightly hidden in the trees. Now for a nice vacation from life with her favorite person in the world, who had already started heading for the house.

Kim and Shego entered the house and without speaking started their usual routine of going to their (separate) bedrooms and changing into their swimsuits. Shego stuck with her signature black and green colors while Kim chose black and red swimsuit, the two met in the entryway and holding hands, strolled down to the warm water's edge.

Shego lay down on the sand and Kim cuddled up next to her, with her head on Shego's shoulder. Kim let her hand trace over Shego's toned abs and winced when she felt her fingers come into contact with a fading scar, knowing she was the one who had dealt the pain.

"Don't let it bother you Kimmie, it's an old one and it doesn't even hurt anymore," Shego comforted her, letting her voice lose its sarcastic tone for extra affect.

"I wish we didn't have to fight anymore, I like occasionally sparing with you, but only when I know that there's no deathray pointed at me and no weird trap Drakken has set up. And then there's the possibility that I could kick you or throw you into some pit or off some cliff and really hurt you and I wouldn't be able to hold myself back and I'd try and do everything to save you and that would reveal everything and then -- mmph!"

Shego clamped her mouth down on Kim's rambling lips. Kim stopped struggling against the assault and enjoyed the moment.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone,_

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone,_

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret, I hope that you can keep it)_

_my dirty little secret_

_

* * *

_

After the pair strolled back to the mansion, Kim lay stretched out on the couch waiting for Shego's return with the popcorn for the movie marathon. Naturally Shego protested at being submissive and retrieving the popcorn, but Kim had her trusty puppy pout that swayed a grumbling Shego. The world renowned teen hero smiled to herself as she thought, 'Until I'm ready, no one needs to know about the nature of my relationship with Shego. Until I want anyone to know, I'll let this be my dirty little secret.'


End file.
